1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ergonomic handle, unlike traditional handles currently used on many wheeled luggages or carts, and particularly the present invention is a more user friendly method of pulling these wheeled apparatuses.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since the invention of traditional wheeled luggages or carts, people have been inclined to pull many of these apparatuses by means of a traditional and commonly used parallel-to-the-luggage handle that is not normally user friendly.
For Example:
Most of these prior handle designs put the users hand in an abnormal position for pulling, these wheeled luggages or carts. This twisted hand and wrist position used for grasping this prior handle design, usually at a 90 degrees angle to the body—the hand twisted either to the extreme right with the thumb pointed away from the body and the fingers around the handle folded forward, or to the extreme left with the thumb pointed toward the body and the fingers around the handle folded toward the back. Again, these unnatural hand positions needed to pull these wheeled luggages or carts not only puts undue stress on the wrist, but also strains the lower and upper arm and shoulder as evidenced by the users constant alternation of their hand grip. These abnormal hand and arm positions can also negatively effect the users neck and related muscles which may cause side pain, back pain, headaches, and other aches and pains in the persons body caused by this unnecessary stress.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate the afore-described problems.